miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Changes with NBC
"Caillou sure did the wrong thing, but then happily fixed it with his wings." This is about NBC Universal, along with HIT Entertainment, Sprout, Caillou and Thomas the Tank Engine. Who NEEDS Thomas on Sprout? You Can Watch the Old Episodes on YouTube! Also, Caillou has an OFFICIAL YouTube Channel! Cast * Melvin the Girrafe * Tweety Bird * Alex the Lion * Violet Gray * Lucy Van Pelt * Spike the Bulldog * Sylvester the Cat * Bugs Bunny Story Read by Melvin On October 20, 2004, PBS announced that it had entered into a joint partnership with cable provider Comcast, and production companies HIT Entertainment Who is Owning Thomas and Friends and Sesame Workshop to launch a then-unnamed cable and satellite television channel aimed at preschool children. On April 4, 2005, Comcast announced that the network would be known as PBS Kids Sprout, launching initially as a branded video on-demand service before launching as a linear television channel later in the year. The linear network officially launched on September 26, 2005, with a reach of around 16 million viewers across Comcast and Insight cable. The multi-platform approach was designed to appeal to different viewing habits, with the linear channel focused on variety, and the on-demand services focused on instantaneous access to specific programs. The linear service was designed around dayparted programming blocks, featuring activities and other feature segments presented by on-air hosts. Some of these segments were designed to promote supplemental content including activities and interactive features on Sprout's website. Thomas and Friends and Caillou were two of many shows shown on the channel since the grand opening. They aired restored versions of the 1980’s and 1990’s Series and aired most of the entire classic series as individual episodes for the first time in the US. Thomas and a lot of shows stopped airing on Sprout in Autumn 2015 because NBC Universal took full control of the channel and dropped PBS Kids from their branding, Forcing the show to Focus ONLY on PBS Kids until the end of 2017. Thomas and Friends was then later aired on Nick Jr. and HBO. As of now, the channel is now called Universal Kids.Caillou has ended airing on Universal Kids, Being the final program to air on the network since its launch. Caillou Reran for about 1 Year. Not only Caillou is a PBS Show, but it was also a Teletoon Show, Now on Treehouse. Well, Treehouse TV sadly quit airing the show Despite being Canadian. Alex's Response * Tweety: Mrs. Kyndley is upset when Thomas & Friends is removed from the Sprout schedule, along with other HIT Entertainment properties, for original shows on its network. * Alex: Hello, NBC headquarters. Hi, sorry to disturb you this late in the night uh, I-I have a serious inquiry directed toward NBC, uh, my question is WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING? '''You know you all used to have some good shows. When I turn on the TV I'm trying to see my favorite shows. Thomas? Sesame Street? '''Oh my God! '''And now all you got is '''Caillou! '''Whatever, I'm not a Baby. I'm not trying to look at this little kid and get aroused, '''GRRR! '''Now I can't watch Sprout with Tom in my hand anymore. Now I'm f*cking upset. This is some f*cking bullsh*t. * '''Violet: AAUGH!! I HATE CAILLOU!!'''The Only Good Things of the Show are the Episodes in Seasons 4 and 5, The Puppet Segments and the other Episodes where Caillou (In Seasons 1, 2 and 3) acts successfully in the entire episode. * '''Lucy: He is a rip-off of Charlie Brown! * Spike: I Hate Gilbert Too! * Sylvester: He’s Caillou's pet cat. He has a greyish body with black stripes and a blue eye. He loathes dogs with a passion and especially hates the bulldog in the neighborhood. * Bugs Bunny: In Tom’s attempts to catch Jerry, Tom often must deal with Spike, an angry, vicious but easily duped bulldog who tries to attack Tom for bothering him. References Category:Books Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Madagascar Category:Looney Tunes Category:Peanuts Category:Bad Moments